hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Art
This page contains spoilers that may ruin your experience watching the show. Please read at own risk. Art is the superintendent of the Yokohama Police Department and a graduate of Facultas Academy, despite never actualizing a Minimum ability during his time there. He has known Nice and Honey since they were young. After his tragic "death", he reappears as the main antagonist in the second season. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya (Ami Koshimizu voiced him as a child). Appearance: Art has been identified as an extremely handsome young man with short lilac hair and violet eyes, with a beauty mark under the left one. While working, he is seen wearing a dark purple suit, white collared shirt, red tie, and black shoes. The notes on Art's original character design detail him as having soft, elegant features, and smiling often. In Re:_Hamatora, Art's outfit changes from his familiar purple suit to a more casual style. He wears a dark coat that has red stripes on the left sleeve, and a high collar that covers his mouth. It zips up one size, but the zipper is hidden from view. Under the coat he wears a dark colored tank top and dark grey pants paired with a white belt, and he wears tall, belted boots on his feet. Personality Art is generally calm, with a kind and protective demeanor. He typically uses formal, gentle speech, which becomes notably sharper when he is angered. His actions are guided by a strong sense of justice, and superior intellect and hard work enabled him to become police superintendent at a young age. Despite his achievements, Art also is shown to have an inferiority complex, saying that he has no right to be careful, and has also questioned his own worth as a non-Minimum Holder. Art is seen to have a poor diet when committed to casework, but still holds a strong sweet tooth, putting as many as three sugar cubes into his tea cup during his first interrogation of Moral. Background Art attended and graduated from Facultas Academy. Although he worked extremely hard, he never actualized his Minimum during his time at the academy. Even so, he graduated with outstanding results. In a short period of time, he skipped grades to graduate from university, and passed the professional examinations. It is implied that he is a foreign national. During his time at Facultas Academy, Art had been seen snooping around the research facility of Facultas somewhat frequently, in his path to actualizing his Minimum. It is during one of these times, he stumbles upon his brother by accident. There he sees Skill hooked up onto a machine, having some of his limbs replaced with wires and cables. With Art present in the same room, Skill asks Art to kill him as Skill no longer wanted to create any more "sin". Art tries to oblige to his wish and stabs Skill with the broken end of a glass bottle nearby. This was not enough and failed to kill Skill, rather unleashing Skill's Minimum and thus giving Art his Regeneration Minimum. It is from the shockwave of Skill's power being unleashed, part of Art's brain was lost resulting in memory loss of this day. Relationships Nice Art is Nice's best friend, dating back to their Academy days. Although their relationship is strained after Moral's analysis of Art's jealousy toward Nice's Minimum, it is shown that Art is willing to go to great lengths to protect Nice, including obscuring details about the serial murder case to Nice. This causes an argument shortly prior to Art's confrontation with Moral at the cemetery, with both sides intending but being unable to apologize before Art's "death". Even after Art's change of heart, he still acts polite and friendly towards Nice, but appears to keep his objective of killing him. The reason being for him killing was that Nice's heart was actually Skill's heart. As a request that Skill asked for Art to kill him, Art is now doggedly trying to kill Nice, thus fulfilling Skill's wish to die that day. Moral Art hates Moral all the way to his core not only because of his experiments and the killing of Minimum Holders, but also for psychoanalyzing his failure in not being a Minimum Holder. Some of Art's directed hate at Moral is due to Moral tempting him with the power of a Minimum Holder that he desperately wants, while Art's strong sense of justice prevents him from considering getting help from him. Skill Art loves his younger brother, but when Skill's Minimum was found, it was shown that Art was jealous of him since he had yet to develop his own Minimum. This leads to Art not noticing a problem as Skill was taken away from him and Nice to develop his Minimum, which in the end causes Skill to go through the same procedure that Hajime went through. After Nice and Hajime's escape diverts the attention of staff at the facility, Art discovers that Skill has been mutilated due to experiments carried out on him. Skill requests Art to kill him since his Mininium was the one that created those monsters. Art eventually figures out that he killed Skill from Moral when he got shot by him. He recovers from the brain damage he received when he killed his brother (in which Skill releases a burst that makes Art fly into a wall and hit his head) when his Mininium (which he received from his brother) makes him reborn. He then decides he will fufil his brother's wish (misconception) and to erase all ego and Mininium from everyone. This is the catalyst of Art's actions in the second season of Hamatora. Powers & Abilities During the first season, Art is said to have shown potential for having a Minimum, but he was never able to manifest it during his time at the academy. However, he still graduated from Facultas and is said by Honey to be "the first and last graduate of the Academy who never manifested his Minimum". As proven by this, he possesses extreme determination and good physical ability and intellect, a result of all the hard work he put in. Regeneration Minimum At episode two of the second season it was discovered that he has the Regeneration Minimum, which activates when he receives a fatal injury to the heart. It seems to be able to bring him back to life, as well as regenerating lost limbs and curing injuries. It is revealed in Re:12 that this ability was given to him by Skill. Minimum Stealing He also can steal Minimums by extracting a liquid from Minimum Holders' necks (leaving the victim without powers) which then can be injected into his own to give him their power. It is unknown how much this lasts or if it affects his body the same way it did to Moral however, it's suspected that Art loses the Minimums he injects each time he "resets" or dies and regenerates using his Regeneration Minimum. So far, he has injected these known Minimums: Light Minimum Used by Art in episode 2 to deceive Paper by creating an illusion of himself in order to take his Minimum and then escape. Also utilized in episode 3 where he uses it to fight Nice by tricking him into thinking he is within the 5 meter range of Nice's Sonic Minimum. Its original user was Hikaru. Paper Minimum Used in episode 3 in order to defeat a gang leader and take his Wind Minimum afterwards. Used to belong to Paper, Facultas Academy's defense master. Wind Minimum Used in episode 3 in order to wash away the paint on Samura's body by lifting water onto him, thus preventing his Minimum from activating. Art later intended to use it in his fight with Nice, but was attacked and overwhelmed by Murasaki, Birthday and Ratio, using it to retreat instead. Unnamed Plant Minimum Used in episode 4 and 5. It allowed Art to grow gigantic plants from beneath the ground. Water Minimum Used in Episode 11, this Minimum allows Art to manipulate water. It is activated when the user whistles. String Minimum/Unnamed Minimum Used in Episode 11, originally belonging to Goda. It is activated by touching one's face. This Minimum allows the user to create and manipulate strings originating from the hand to their desire. Trivia • According to the spoiler text during the Hamatora ending credits, Art's brother died in a bus accident as the result of a terrorist attack aimed at Minimum Holders. • Art appeared riding a motorcycle in Hamatora's first PV. It is much likely possible that it was a scrapped idea, as he is always seen driving a car during the actual series. • An acoustic version of Hamatora's ending played during Art's death scene. • The grave belonging to Art's brother seems to spell "Art", so it's possible that this is his last name. • The height listed on his character card that came with the 4th DVD is wrong. Art is listed as being 178cm (same height as Nice) but this is only with his shoes on, as his shoes have a noticeable heel. He is less than 178cm in actuality. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Police Category:Minimum Holder